


That Word for When Things Take Up Space

by der_tanzer



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murray and Cody talk about water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Word for When Things Take Up Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speak_me_fair](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=speak_me_fair).



Cody stared over the stern rail, watching the water lap against the hull. He hadn't been himself lately, but Murray wasn't surprised. He always got like this when Nick was away.

"Are you okay?" Murray asked, sidling up and leaning against the railing, their shoulders touching lightly.

"What's that word, Boz? That word for when things take up space in water?"

"Displacement?"

"Yeah. Yeah, displacement. Murray, where does the water go when it's displaced?"

"What?"

"Well, look around. All these boats in the harbor—they must be displacing thousands of tons of water. Where does it go?"

Murray wondered what they were really talking about, but chose to stay with the subject of water for now.

"The level of the sea rises, but it's so infinitesimal compared to the vastness of the entire ocean that—well, you can't really see it. I suppose if every boat in the harbor was lifted out, the high water marks on the pilings might drop a fraction, but probably not."

"Huh," Cody said, and went back to staring at the waves.

"What's wrong?" Murray asked, inching closer, pressing their shoulders more firmly together. "You're not really worried about variabilities in ocean levels, are you?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "I just feel so—so—bored, I guess. But that's not really the right word. I'm sorry, I'm not making any sense."

"Sure you are. The French call it _ennui_, but I call it missing Nick."

Cody laughed, a faint blush creeping up his neck, and answered without looking at Murray.

"You know me pretty well, don't you?"

"I like to think so," he said quietly. When you knew the secret scent of a man's sex, what he sounded like when he came, and which of his five favorite fantasies brought it about the fastest, you could generally be said to know him pretty well. Murray knew all of those things and more, but he wasn't Nick and he never would be. That had been one of the first things he learned. "He'll be back soon, Cody."

"In a week. That doesn't feel very soon to me."

Murray just nodded and this time Cody looked up.

"Oh, jeez, listen to me, talking like you're not even here. I'm sorry, babe."

"No, no, I—I didn't think that. I know I'm not—" _the one you want_, he would have said, but Cody cut him off.

"You're my partner, Murray, every bit as much as Nick is. You know that, right?"

"I know," he said, unconvincingly.

"No, really. I love you, Murray."

"Yes, I know you do. But when you're alone with me, you miss him, don't you?"

"Sure, but…"

"But when you're alone with him, you don't miss me."

"Is that what you think?" Cody asked, looking him in the eye this time. Murray held his gaze for a few seconds and then let it drop.

"You aren't going to tell me you stand around sighing and thinking about water displacement when I'm gone. I bet the two of you hardly leave your—our—cabin."

"If you think that, what are you doing putting up with it? Why didn't you tell us off years ago?"

"Because I love you," he shrugged. "I'd rather be second best with you guys than first with anyone else."

"You're not second, Murray. And as a matter of fact, we _do_ miss you when you're not here. You could cut the _ennui_ with a knife some days."

"Really?" he asked, smiling slightly. "You don't just stay naked all day?"

"No. Believe it or not, we still work and read, and in the evenings, we sit around wondering what you're doing and if you're okay. And when we go to bed together, we miss you. You know how much we like geek sandwiches."

This time, Murray laughed and Cody put his arm around him.

"I know you love me," he said after a moment, "but I don't always feel equal to it. To what you and Nick have, with the history and everything."

"Well, history isn't everything. You have history with a lot of people, but that didn't stop you from coming here and blending right in with us. Why's it so hard to believe we can't accept you the same way?"

"I guess I never really thought about it like that. I've never really had one person that's been with me through thick and thin, except Baba, and that's mostly long distance. I move around and leave people behind, but when you guys move, you stay together."

"Yeah, mostly. But that doesn't mean there isn't room for you. We're all sticking together now, right?"

"Right," Murray said thoughtfully. "Hey, I came to tell you supper was ready. You want to come eat?"

"Would it be good cold?"

"It's already cold. Why?"

"Because I was thinking it might be more fun to work up an appetite first. What do you say, partner? You want to go to bed?"

Murray didn't have to answer that in words. They went down to the stern cabin and Murray, feeling a rush of confidence, happily took charge and began unbuttoning Cody's shirt.

"You always dress so nice," he remarked, running his fingers down the front of the light blue shirt. "Sometimes I want to just rip your clothes off, but it would be such a shame to ruin them." The buttons slipped free easily under his nimble fingers, exposing Cody's broad, tanned chest.

"You never mind when I tear yours," Cody smiled.

"I never look this nice." He eased the wrinkle-free shirt off and hung it up neatly, an act so subtly erotic, it made Cody's knees go weak. Murray ignored the trembling and began tugging at his belt. Cody reached for him helplessly, gripped the collar of Murray's faded flannel shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, hot and hungry. Murray pushed Cody's tight jeans to his knees and leaned into him until he stepped backward and sat down on the bed. Only then did he break the kiss and kneel to take off Cody's shoes and pants. When they were out of the way, he was conveniently on his knees with Cody's growing erection before him. He put his hands on Cody's heavy thighs, bent, and swiped his tongue across the head, smiling at his friend's startled gasp.

"You're impatient," Cody said with a shaky laugh.

"Is there another way you prefer to get hard? Because I could do that instead."

"No, I like this. But it might be better if you did it naked." He leaned back on his hands and watched while Murray stripped for him, even surrendering his glasses, taking in the slender body and shy smile with more appreciation than usual. In a way, Murray was right. Cody and Nick did tend to pay more attention to each other when they were together, but now that they were alone, he could really focus on the gentle man who wanted only to please him.

Murray knelt again, his own cock half-hard against his thigh, and licked lightly at Cody's, pausing to blow across it every few seconds, relishing the shivers it inspired. Cody's arms were starting to tremble, and when Murray began fondling his balls, it was all he could do to stay upright. He thrust lightly, Murray shifted and sucked him deep, and suddenly Cody knew it was going to end too soon. That wasn't what he wanted, and his friend certainly deserved better, so he pulled away, sliding back across the bed and out of reach.

"What's wrong now?" Murray asked, sitting back on his heels. His eyes were puzzled, but not hurt, and he stroked himself absently while waiting for an answer.

"Nothing's wrong, babe. But I think it's a good time to play a game, don't you think?"

"Mmm. _The_ game?"

Cody nodded and reached for his hand. He pulled Murray up onto the bed, into his arms, into his lap, and kissed him just long enough to lull him into thinking the game had not yet begun. When he moved, he moved fast, throwing the lighter man down on the bed and pinning him effortlessly. Cody almost always won this part, but that didn't mean the game was over. Murray had a few tricks that could sway the final outcome, if Cody was careless enough to let him use them. This time, he didn't intend to be.

It was easy to grip both of Murray's wrists in one hand and hold him down while he nibbled the slender neck and sharp collarbones. Murray writhed beneath him, raising his hips in hopes of making contact with some part of Cody's body, and was disappointed.

"I've got you now, buddy. I'm going to win this one in record time," Cody whispered, licking softly behind his ear.

"It's not over yet," Murray giggled, changing tactics. Instead of rubbing his cock against Cody, he forced his own knee between Cody's thighs and rubbed _his_ cock instead. Sometimes a man had to give to win.

"You little sneak. That's not gonna work, you know." Cody released his hands and turned around swiftly, straddling Murray's chest and grabbing his knobby knees. He pulled Murray feet-first toward the head of the bed, grabbed the lube from the nightstand, and settled in to win.

This was _their_ game, really. Nick didn't like to try to dominate his friends. It was too hard on his ego to lose to Cody, and he worried too much about hurting Murray to really enjoy playing. But Cody had no trouble seeing Murray as equal, and though he usually won, he didn't mind losing now and then. It was a game that had no real loser, and that was what made it fun.

Cody spread Murray's legs and cradled his sac in one hand, bending down carefully to lip the head of his shaft. Murray wrapped his arms around Cody's waist and raised his head to return the favor, taking him deep all at once, knowing that surprise was his best chance. For just a few seconds, Cody complied, thrusting gently into that talented mouth. But that wasn't the way to win. He pulled away, fighting free of the grasping hands, and after a brief struggle, used his knees to pin Murray's elbows to his sides. His hands were still free, stroking and tickling Cody's ribs, but he could no long reach and grasp, and his eager sucking turned into Cody fucking his mouth. Murray did the best he could with it, working his tongue against the most sensitive spots and catching the head with gentle teeth as Cody withdrew, but he suspected he'd already lost. There was only one weapon left available and it was a long shot.

Cody slipped his forearms under Murray's thighs, holding them apart as he nuzzled and licked, running his fingertips lightly over the soft skin of his sac, his perineum, the cleft of his ass. Murray groaned, low and dirty, thanks and pleas all wrapped into one, and that sound was nearly Cody's undoing. He thrust back into his lover's mouth, feeling the next groan even before he heard it, pulsing a drop of pre-come directly down Murray's throat. Only through the greatest act of will did he restrain himself from fucking that welcoming throat to the end. It would have been good, but he wanted something better.

Still, turnabout was fair play, in this as in every other game, and he deep-throated his friend with abandon. Cody had another advantage, too, in the power of his position. Sometimes Murray managed to stay on top, and when he did, he always won. And sometimes he won from the bottom, through sheer talent and determination. But not when Cody had time to grab the lube. As soon as the slick finger touched his heated flesh, Murray knew he'd lost. It was only a matter of time now.

Cody raised up and went back to fucking his mouth lightly, sometimes pulling out altogether and holding himself just low enough for Murray to lick if he strained for it. But when he slipped the well-lubed finger inside his friend, probing gently for his gland while sucking him balls deep and swallowing hard, Murray gave up all pretense of playing. His defenses were gone and the only question left was how soon Cody could finish him off. He closed his eyes and thrust helplessly, pushing himself down Cody's throat, coaxing the seeking finger deeper, lost in sensation, just waiting for release. He felt the head of Cody's shaft, smooth and demanding against his lips, and opened for him. Then a second finger entered him, both pressing at his gland, and he came with a choked cry, barely remembering not to bite as his body spasmed, shooting his load down Cody's throat. Cody sucked him through it, swallowing what was given him, then slipped his fingers out and climbed off.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"Yes. Oh, yes, I—I'm fine," he panted, pushing his sweaty hair back off his forehead. "That was—it was wonderful. But I still lost, so how do you want me?"

"On the floor," Cody said promptly.

"You could have had me on the floor from the beginning," Murray grinned, sliding off the bed and kneeling beside it, forearms braced against the edge.

"I know. But I like feeling like I earned it." He cradled Murray's head in one hand, offering his cock to the soft mouth just once more. He loved being in control, but when Murray graced him with a gentle, licking kiss, it was all the sweeter for being willingly given.

"All right, now take what you earned," Murray whispered, smiling slyly, his eyes alight. He couldn't see clearly without his glasses, but he recognized the sound of Cody applying the lube, and felt him climbing off the bed.

Cody knelt on the floor behind his friend, guiding him into position with his hands to finish preparing him, then taking what he wanted gladly. It was worth the teasing and resisted temptation to be here now, pushing into the tight, clingy heat of Murray's body, fucking him open with short, easy strokes. Cody loved all the sex he had with his two partners, all the positions and combinations they'd explored, but this was possibly his favorite and only Murray really liked it. Nick would let him, but Murray would beg.

His posture now was one of supplication, his bent elbows on the bed, dark head hanging as he gasped and moaned, flexing his body in an effort to take even as he was being taken. Cody pushed as fast as he dared, going easy until he was sure the way was really open to him, then answered Murray's soft pleas with deep, firm thrusts.

"That's good," Cody whispered. "God, Murray, that's so good."

Murray took the praise as encouragement and pushed back hard. Cody grabbed his hip in one hand, pulled him up close and then pushed him away for a longer stroke. He loved the pliability of the slender body, how eagerly Murray moved beneath him, and when he got carried away and delivered a stinging slap to the skinny ass, Murray cried for more. Cody gave it to him, thrusting hard and pinking his cheeks with measured smacks that only made him tighter. The low, whimpering moans finished it for Cody, and he shoved himself deep inside, wanting to touch Murray's tender gland as he came.

Cody reached for the bed as he collapsed, bracing his elbows on either side of Murray's arms so he didn't crush the smaller body. He bowed his head to Murray's shoulder and inhaled the mixed scent of their sweat and sex.

"Are you okay?" Murray asked, gripping Cody's hand.

"Me? Yeah, I'm great," he panted. "What about you? I—I didn't hit you too hard or anything, did I?"

"No, not even close. Cody, I—I love you."

"Oh. Oh, baby," he said, broken and vulnerable enough in this moment to use their most private endearment as he kissed Murray's sweat-drenched neck. "Baby, I love you, too."

Murray turned his head lazily and kissed Cody on the mouth. Then the moment passed and Cody withdrew, cleaned them both off with a handful of tissues, and climbed up on the bed. Murray eased up beside him, cautiously flexing his stiff and carpet burned knees, and they lay in each other's arms for a long time, a gentle breeze from the open porthole cooling their fevered skin.

"Cody," he whispered after a lengthy silence.

"Hmm?"

"Cody, are you still thinking about water displacement?"

"_I_ wasn't. Why are _you_?"

"No reason, I guess. Just, I'm still not sure you were really thinking about water. And maybe you meant _re_place, rather than _dis_place."

"We're alone, so I'll tell you exactly what I think of that. Honey," he said, and Murray blushed faintly under the unexpected pleasure of so much sweet-talking, "you're not displacing or replacing anyone. And when Nick gets back, he won't displace you, either. We all fit together. That's what our little family's always been about, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I just—I miss him, too. And then I start thinking that you must miss him more, and I feel like everything's just all wrong."

"It's always wrong when someone's missing. That's how we feel without you, and you and Nick feel that way when I'm gone, right? You probably even have incredible sex to comfort yourselves." Murray nodded shyly and he went on. "Probably do things that you don't do with me, right?"

"Well, we don't play the game," Murray shrugged. He didn't mention that neither really let him top so it wasn't all that different.

"He's more gentle with you, isn't he? Doesn't spank you the way you like."

"No, he doesn't do that. But it's still good. Just different. Like it's different when we're all here. You know, don't you, that I love you both equally?"

"I know that. And you know, don't you, that _I_ love _both_ of you equally?"

"Yeah," he nodded, snuggling into Cody's shoulder with a contented sigh. It was hard to believe sometimes, but at other times, like tonight, it seemed perfectly plausible.

"You want to have supper in a bit? Maybe take a shower and go eat on deck?" Cody asked, stroking his rumpled hair softly.

"In a bit," he mumbled, already falling asleep.

Cody was tired himself, soothed by the weight of the body on his chest and the slow, steady breathing in his ear. Murray talked in his sleep when he was uncomfortable or under stress, but he never snored. Cody hugged him as he dozed, thinking of water, of displacement, of moving things around to make room and how that didn't always mean loss. When ice was put into a full glass of water, the displacement caused the water to run over the side. But Murray had said that all the boats in the ocean couldn't make it rise by a measurable amount. He thought about that seriously, of all of the world's navies, aircraft carriers and submarines, and all the vessels sunk over the centuries, all down there taking up space. Yet the beaches weren't flooded, islands didn't sink. All the ships in the world were just a drop in this vast sea.

Drifting on the edge of sleep, hearing the creak of boards and the lap of waves, Cody realized that it did pertain to them, just not in the way Murray thought. They weren't the ships in the harbor, displacing each other while fighting for space—they were the ocean, with fathomless depths of love able to carry each other endlessly without spilling a drop.

"We'll tell Nick, too," he murmured fuzzily. "We're the ocean and we're too big to be displaced. He'll understand."

Murray made a soft snuffling sound that might have been agreement, or maybe Cody's hair tickling his nose. Cody chose to believe it was the former.


End file.
